


Becoming

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is having trouble mastering the Animagus transformation. Remus has a suggestion to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked.

It was a gray February Saturday. Remus was sprawled on his bed studying for Charms. The full moon had been the previous Monday, and he was still trying to catch up.

"He has a study date with that mousy haired Hufflepuff girl, Addie Philpott. Something about working on their Herbology assignment together."

"She the one with the big knockers?"

"I think so."

Sirius smiled knowingly. "If they're 'working on Herbology' in the greenhouses, that takes care of Peter for the next couple of hours. And James has Quidditch practice all afternoon. Perfect."

There was no need to ask what Sirius meant; he had already cast a locking charm on the door, to prevent anyone else from coming in, and had crawled up on Remus's bed to nuzzle at him.

Messing around with Sirius sounded far more appealing than reading his Charms textbook. Remus let Sirius pull the volume away and drop it over the side of the bed, and kissed him.

It still amazed Remus that Sirius felt this way about him, when Sirius could have had his pick of practically any girl in school and quite a few of the boys as well. Handsome, rich, pureblood, magically talented – Sirius had everything. But for whatever reason, it was Remus that Sirius fancied, and Remus was too thrilled to want to question the situation very much.

"Come on." Sirius began tugging at Remus's trousers.

"It's cold," Remus protested.

"Yeah, but I hate having to spell my clothes clean. We can get under the covers," said Sirius.

Of course that meant Remus's sheets would get messy, but they should dry before bedtime, so that was something. Remus peeled off his own clothes and slid under the covers.

"I don't know why you complain about it being cold, you're always warm," said Sirius, making Remus jump as he ran icy fingers over the skin of Remus's back.

"That's why it feels colder to me, twit. Greater temperature differential between me and the air," said Remus.

"Hm. Whatever." Sirius wriggled down and started kissing Remus's throat, the kind of hard sucking kiss that would leave bruises afterward. Remus didn't mind; it was rather nice to have marks on his body that were normal, put there by someone else, not his usual self-inflicted scars.

"Tickles!" He gasped out when Sirius abruptly thrust his nose into Remus's armpit, sniffing and licking. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Sirius shrugged, or at least Remus thought he did. Covered by blankets as they were, it was hard to tell. He moved his head and started licking at Remus's chest instead, his mouth fastening unerringly on Remus's nipple and sucking it.

Remus felt a surge in his prick, and pushed his leg between Sirius's thighs so that he could rub up against him. "Fucking brilliant, you are, I don't know how you do it," he breathed.

Sirius raised his head to smirk at Remus. "Natural gifts, I have."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just talented at everything you try, aren't you?"

"Not everything." A scowl replaced the smirk. "I haven't managed the Animagus transfiguration yet."

"Neither have James or Peter," Remus pointed out, pinching Sirius's chest in turn.

"Well, Peter, of course he hasn't. But I'd really like to beat James to it, you know?"

"You could try now?" suggested Remus, feeling daring. "I know that I get all relaxed and distracted when I come, and isn't that supposed to be one of the keys for an Animagus, to let go of that sense of being human?"

Sirius put on a skeptical expression, but there was a daredevil gleam in his eye, too. "I'll try it, but remember it was your idea. Just in case it works and I turn into a hedgehog or something while you're rubbing up against me."

"Fair enough." Remus laughed and kissed Sirius, pushing his tongue into Sirius's mouth. The conversation had cooled him down a little bit, and he decided he didn't mind that; it meant he'd feel good for longer.

Sirius adjusted his position so that their two cocks brushed. He started to stroke them both together. "Fucking fantastic, this is, you know. Although..."

"What?"

"If I suck you off, would you do me?"

That was something they'd not yet tried; hands and rubbing up against each other had always been enough. Remus hesitated, not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure whether he'd live up to Sirius's expectations. Then his common sense told him that Sirius was probably also a little worried. Besides, what did they have to lose?

"Yeah, all right," he said.

Sirius gave him one more long hot kiss, and disappeared under the covers to kneel between Remus's legs. Remus groaned when he felt Sirius's tongue on his prick.

"That all right?" Sirius stopped long enough to ask.

"Oh fuck yeah," said Remus shakily. "Don't stop."

Warm wetness enveloped the head of his cock again, and suction, and that had to be Sirius's fingers rubbing the base and his bollocks, and then Remus lost track of what was going on. A haze of pleasure enveloped him, the whole world seeming to contract into the delicious throbbing of his prick as Sirius sucked him.

"Oh god, Sirius, oh fuck!"

He came hard into Sirius's mouth, his eyes closed so tightly that starbursts flickered against his eyelids. He lay limp and exhausted as Sirius crawled back up from under the blankets.

"You might have warned me, you prat," said Sirius, making a face.

"I'm sorry. Did it taste really bad?"

"Not that bad. Mostly it was not expecting it, so I almost choked," said Sirius. "I couldn't think about trying the Animagus transformation while I was doing that, though, I had to pay too much attention to you."

"Well, you can try again now, only if you think that it might work, thump my head or something, because I don't really want to find myself sucking off a beaver or whatever unexpectedly."

"I'll thump you if I think I'm about to come, too," said Sirius, "and that's a hell of a lot more likely to happen."

Privately Remus agreed. He nodded, and moved down under the covers.

It was dark, of course, and warm. There wasn't much air and what there was smelled of sweat and sex. Remus groped his way to Sirius's crotch and stroked the sparse hairs there before taking a deep breath and running his tongue the length of Sirius's prick. He heard Sirius say, "Yeah, Remus," and felt the shift of Sirius's body as he spread his legs wider. Remus grasped Sirius's cock in his left hand and held it so that he could close his lips around the head, emulating the suction that Sirius had used on him. With his right hand he felt over the loose skin of Sirius's bollocks, jostling them, his forefinger slipping around to press the smoother skin behind.

He tasted the slight bitterness of pre come, and stopped sucking to swirl his tongue around the tip. Sirius's cock was wet with his saliva, and he moved his fist up and down the shaft as he licked at the head.

Sirius's hips were moving rhythmically, thrusting his prick against Remus's face, and Remus opened his mouth wider again to take in as much as he could. His fingertip slid further back to press against the pucker of Sirius's anus, so that each of Sirius's thrusts caused him to push himself down on to Remus's fingertip.

"More, more, harder," begged Sirius, and Remus complied, increasing the suction and rubbing Sirius's cock with firmer strokes. He hoped Sirius really would remember to signal when he was about to come; he must be close.

"Fuck, fuck yeah," Sirius moaned. At last Remus felt the tap on his head that warned him to stop if he didn't want a mouthful of come. He gave one last sucking kiss and backed off a few inches, although he kept up the movement of his hands. Sirius shuddered. Wetness spattered Remus's face. He felt Sirius's arsehole clamp tight around his fingertip, and waited a few seconds for him to relax enough to pull it out.

Then, suddenly, under his hands Sirius changed. Remus yelped and sat up, flinging the blanket back. Incredulous, he saw a large dog curled up where Sirius had been, and realized that in that first moment of post orgasmic relaxation, Sirius had achieved the Animagus transformation. Remus gulped in a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart, and gave the animal a weak smile.

"Congratulations, Sirius," he said softly, assuming that he would be understood. "You managed it, and you make a very handsome dog, I must say."

Sirius's jaw dropped and his tongue hung out in a canine grin as he wagged his tail.

"Now, can you change back?"

The dog cocked its head, shivered, and once again the human Sirius lay there, an enormous grin on his face.

"Well done, Sirius," said Remus. "I knew you would manage sooner or later."

"Yeah, and I beat James, too," said Sirius smugly. "A dog, eh? That's good; that means that if I change during the full moon, I could keep you company. As a werewolf I don't think you would attack another canine, would you?"

Remus shook his head. "I shouldn't think so. I don't remember that much of what it's like when I'm a wolf, as you know, but I don't remember feeling the urge to attack anything but humans. Or deer."

"Let's hope neither James nor Peter ends up as a deer then." Sirius's smile widened. "Not that there's much chance of that, right?"

"Seems unlikely, with a whole world-full of animals possible," Remus agreed. He stretched out next to Sirius and hugged him, for the first time in his life almost looking forward to the next full moon, when he would have a companion while he was a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> My February 2011 Daily Deviant fic, for which I chose the theme of altered state orgasms. Special thanks to cruisedirector who suggested the pairing and the prompt of Animagi for me.


End file.
